Blonde Exchange
by Boyce
Summary: A Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy 6 Story! 2 medallions... 1 accidental exchange of girls... What will happen? COMPLETE
1. The Medallions

Blonde Exchange, by Boyce

Chapter1 : The Medallions

/ Tokyo \

It was a beautiful summer day in Tokyo. The birds were singing in the trees. Many people were walking in the streets, taking some fresh air. The girls decided to make some shopping on this sunny day. They already made severals stores, but they still had the energy to shop, most of them. They passed besides an antique shop.

Mina : Hey I bet they have some cool stuff in here. Why don't we check it out?

Lita : I don't know... Seems only junk to me.

Serena : I'm tired of walking. We should head home.

Mina : Come on... I never complained when you dragged me into your stores... Why can't we go inside just to take a peek? It won't be long.

Raye : It could be interesting. I'm sure there's some mystic stuff in there. I think we should go inside.

Mina : Thanks Raye! But anyway, if you don't want to come with us, you can head home, or into another place. We'll meet at the Temple before supper like planned, okay?.

Lita : Okay well, I'll head to the Temple with Serena, since she seems tired. What'll you do Amy?

Amy : Well, I'm eager to read this new book I bought at the library. I'll head at the Temple too if you don't mind.

Raye : Okay Amy. Well we'll meet you there after we're finish here. Are you coming Mina?

Mina : Yeah! See ya later Guys!

Serena : Bye Bye. Don't be late.

Raye : (To Mina) Yeah, like she's NEVER late...

The two girls entered the shop. Some little bells rang when they opened the door. A weird smell was floating all around the store. On the shelves were all sorts of objects : Dolls, Herbs, etc. The two girls entered, looking at all that weird stuff. When they passed in front of the counter, they saw an old chinese man, smoking a pipe. "Hello Girls. Please look around", the clerk said. "Thank you Sir", Mina replied politely.

Raye and Mina separated themselves. Raye went to see the scrolls and charms in the back of the store. Mina looked at all the stuff on the shelves. One particular item hold her attention. It was a nice little crystal in form of a snow flake. A little silver chain was holding it, so you could put it around your neck. She checked the price at 2500 yens. It was not very expensive, so she took it. When she returned to the counter, Raye was there, with all sorts of scrolls in her hands.

Raye : Did you find anything Mina?

Mina : Yeah... I like this crystal. Don't you think it's cute?

Raye : Wow! It's really beautiful.

Clerk : I see you are interested in buying the snow necklace. Do you know there's a legend attached to it?

Mina : A legend?

Clerk : Yes... It is said that somewhere else in the Universe lies a necklace that makes a pair with this one. When the snow necklace will be worn, the fire necklace will appear somewhere else.

Raye : And what will that do?

Clerk : I don't know. That's the only part of the legend I can remember...

Mina : (Takes the money out) Well legend or not, I'm buying this necklace. It's so cute.

Clerk : A wise choice, Miss. It will go well on you... You're not afraid of the legend?

Mina : No way... It's just an old fairy tale. (She takes her bag) Well, Thank you very much Mister.

Clerk : The pleasure was mine, girls. Bye

Raye : Good-Bye Sir.

The girls got out of the store, and headed toward the Temple. On her way, Mina took out the package, and passed the necklace around her neck. "Does it look good on me?", she asked her friend. "Of course Mina", Raye answered, smiling. Mina smiled too. "All right. Let's continue our walk then", Mina ended.

------

/ Figaro Cave \

An earthquake occured that day near Figaro Castle. Edgar asked his friend Locke if he could make a round, to see if everything was okay. He accepted, and headed out of the castle. He had the permission to ride a Chocobo from Figaro castle. He headed toward the cave, South of the castle. He attached his Chocobo. Just before entering, he heard a familiar voice.

: Hey Locke! Going treasure hunting without me?

Locke : Celes... What are you doing here?

Celes : I was heading toward Figaro castle, and I saw you leave toward the cave, so I followed you. Where are you heading? To South Figaro?

Locke : Yeah... There was an earthquake today. Edgar asked me if I could check if everything was okay around here.

Celes : Mind if I tag along? (She winked)

Locke : Do I have any choices? You'll follow me even if I say no. But I never say no to a Lady.

Celes : All right then. Let's go!

She attached her Chocobo besides the one of Locke. They entered the cave. They advanced in it, encountering some weak monsters that they easily defeated. They progressed rapidly until they saw a light coming from the end of the tunnel. As they were walking, they heard a growl behind them. They turned and saw a Chimera. "That's weird... There's no Chimera in this part of the world", said Locke. "Yeah... Let's defeat it before it does any damage", Celes replied. Locke got his Wing Edge out, and Celes took the Atma Weapon. Locke threw his Wing Egde at the beast, cutting it in half. The beast growled, and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a treasure chest behind. "Thanks a lot Locke. You didn't even leave me a little piece", she mumbled. "Sorry... I guess I don't know my strength", he replied, smiling. He was heading toward the treasure chest. He opened it, and inside laid 50 gold pieces.

Celes : What did it left?

Locke : Not much... About 40-50 gold pieces at first sight

Celes : (Looking inside the treasure chest) Jeez... Hey what's that? (She took a red thing in her hand) AH! You tried to hide this from me, didn't you Mr I-Have-To-Keep-All-The-Treasures-For-Myself.

Locke : What? What did you find?

Celes : (Opening her hand) It's look like a medallion shaped in a little flame.

Locke : A medallion?

Celes : Yeah... And since you didn't leave me a part of the Chimera, I'm keeping it for me.

Locke : All right All right! But I didn't saw it in the treasure chest, honest!

Celes : (Putting it around her neck) Stop whining, and tell me if it goes well on me.

Locke : You know everything goes well on you Celes.

Celes : (Blushing) Oh Locke. You always have the words to amaze me! Let's get going to South Figaro.

With these words, she headed to the exit. Locke was behind her. He transferred the money into his pocket, and ran after Celes. They got out of the cave. They could see the little town not too far away, and walked to reach it.

------

/ Cherry Hill Temple \

The 5 girls were at the Temple. They had supper earlier on. Lita and Amy were inside, talking to each other. Serena, Raye and Mina were outside, talking, and looking at the stars. Serena was looking at the medallion Mina bought earlier in the antique shop.

Serena : It's so cute!

Raye : Yeah we know... It's the 14th time you say that Serena.

Mina : (Laughing) That's okay Raye. I you had come with us inside the store, maybe you would have spot it before me, and bought it, Serena.

Serena : Yeah... I regret it now! Oh It's so cute!

Raye : SERENA!

Serena : What?

Raye : You said it again!

Serena : I can't help it... Just look at it. Don't you think it's sooooooooo cute?

Raye : (Tear Drop) I give up...

Mina was laughing again. Raye was now looking at the sky, trying to forget about Serena. She saw a shooting star, and closed her eyes, to make a wish. Serena was still holding the snow medallion of Mina. She was looking at it with big eyes. Mina stopped laughing, and was now smiling.

Mina : Do you want to wear it a bit Serena?

Serena : What? YESYESYESYESYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Raye : I'm sure she won't be able to remove it, once she'll have it around her neck.

Serena : Oh yeah? I know it's not mine. I'll give it back to Mina right after. At least she let me wear it. She's a great friend.

Mina : Serena...

Raye : (Smiling) Sorry about that Serena.

Serena was so surprise to hear her friend apologize. Mina was about to get the necklace out of her neck. Suddenly, the snow medallion glowed in a bright white. "Hey what's happening?", said a puzzled Mina. But before any of her 2 friends could say a thing, Mina glowed in the same white, and in a fraction of second, the light disappeared, taking Mina with it.

------

/ Cave, South of Figaro castle \

Locke and Celes had completed their mission. Everything seemed normal in South Figaro, so they head back to the castle, to tell their report to the king of Figaro, Edgar. They got out of the cave, and detached their Chocobo.

Locke : Are you coming to the castle with me?

Celes : That was my first destination, remember?

Locke : Jeez sorry Celes... Don't take it that way.

Celes : That was a stupid question Locke.

Locke : All right then! I won't ask any more questions if you take everything the bad way!

Celes : Okay Okay.. I'm sorry! I over-reacted. Are you happy now?

Locke : (Smiling) Of course! The Mighty Celes has apologized to me. AYE! (He runned on his Chocobo)

Celes : That Locke... He'll never change! AYE!

Locke was in front of Celes, running on his Chocobo. In the back, Celes was admiring her fire medallion. She loved it very much. At least she got something valuable out of this trip. Just as she gave an order at her Chocobo to run faster, the medallion glowed in a bright red light. She looked at it, stunned. Then the light envelopped her entirely, and when it was gone, another person was riding the Chocobo.

End Chapter 1


	2. Who Are You?

Blonde Exchange, by Boyce

Chapter 2 : Who Are You?

/ Cherry Hill Temple \

The light vanished. Raye turned her head, and avoided the flash made by the light. When she turned her head again, she saw some blonde hair. "What just happened Mina?", she asked. But when she looked entirely where her friend was, she had a big surprise.

Raye : Hey! You're not Mina! Who are you? What did you do with her?

Celes : What the hell just happened?

Raye : ANSWER ME!

Celes : Watch you tongue girl... Or I'll slice you in two.

Raye : Just try it, you imposter.

Celes : All right. You asked for it.

Celes took her Atma Weapon out. It was glowing a bright blue, and she made a quick swing at Raye. Raye sense it, and made a black flip to avoid it. "Not bad girl... Not bad", Celes replied. Serena was stunned, and went inside to tell that there was this girl attacking Raye. Celes was running at Raye with her sword, and Raye was avoiding each blow. "All right girl... Try avoiding this! PEARL!", she screamed. She lift her hands in the air, and light pearls appeared in her hands. As she was about to launch her magic attack, she was struck by an unknown force.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH"

The lightning of Jupiter hit Celes. She lost her concentration, and fell to her knees. Her Atma Weapon was now shorter. Celes turned her head, and saw 3 unknown warriors to her.

Celes : Such power... Only one blast, and I'm already this weak... Go ahead and kill me then...

Raye : Hey! We don't want to kill you... Not before you told us what you did to Mina...

Celes : I don't know any Mina...

Moon : Then how come you were standing exactly where she was?

Celes : What are you saying? I was with Locke, heading back at Figaro castle. Then this medallion glowed, and I was now here...

Mercury: Figaro castle? Where could that be? I don't know any places called Figaro castle...

Celes : It's in the desert, near Narshe...

Jupiter: Narshe?

Celes : Yeah! Don't you know your geography? Narshe, Figaro, Jidoor, Mobliz... These are towns around the world!

Moon : I think she hit her head very hard, don't you think?

Mercury: I don't know Serena... Look at her : Armor, sword... Maybe she does comes from somewhere else.

Celes : What is this town called then?

Jupiter: You're in Tokyo of course. And it's a city, not a town...

Celes : Tokyo? What a stupid name for a city

Raye : ANYWAY, what is you name?

Celes : My name is Celes... Celes Chere.

Raye : (Looking at her) Hmm... You talked about a medallion right? Is it related to Fire?

Celes : (Surprised) How did you know that?

Moon : Yeah Raye... How did you know that?

Raye : (Panicking) Oh man... It's the legend! The legend associated with the necklace of Mina.

Mercury: Calm down Raye... What legend are you talking about? Tell us.

Raye : (Calming down) Come in... I'll tell you. Hmm Celes is that it? Maybe you'd better come inside too...

Celes : How do I know it's not a trap?

Jupiter: Nothing, but it may be the only way to get to the end of this mystery. I'm sorry about this attack, but I couldn't let you hurt Raye.

Celes : You must be Raye then... I'm sorry about my panic. But I'm a bit hot tempered as you seen...

Raye : (Smiling) We'll explain everything when we get inside. And don't worry about the attacks. I'm use to that.

Celes : You are? How come?

Mercury: Come inside... We'll tell you what we mean.

Moon : (Low-voice) They have a lot in common Raye and her...

The two others girls laughed. Celes withdrew her weapon, and walked inside the Temple. The 4 girls entered right after her. Raye started explaining the legend the clerk told her and Mina about the snow necklace.

------

/ Figaro Desert \

Locke was on his Chocobo when he heard a scream coming from behind him. He stopped his Chocobo, and looked. He saw the Chocobo of Celes running toward him... with nobody on it. He caught the Chocobo, and ordered his Chocobo to go back where he came from. After a couple of seconds, he saw a pair of legs coming out of the sand. He laughed, and stopped his Chocobo. He got down, walking toward the legs. "Poor Celes", he said smiling! He pulled out on the legs. "There you go Celes. What happened to you?", he asked her... The blonde girl turned her head to face this man.

Locke : What the? Hey you're not Celes!

Mina : (Spitting some sand) That wasn't a cool experience. (She looked up) Ohhhhhhhhhh! (Eyes turning into hearts) He's so handsome!

Locke : Who are you? Where's Celes?

Mina : Celes? I don't know anybody with that name... My name is Mina.

Locke : Mina... Well I can see you're not Celes, but you are as beautiful as her.

Mina : (Blushing) A... G... Yg...

Locke : What did you do with Celes? You may be cute, but I won't show any mercy!

Mina : But... But I don't know this Celes!

Locke : (Taking is Wing Edge) How come you were riding her Chocobo then?

Mina : A what? A Chopodo?

Locke : Chocobo!

Mina : What's a Chocobo? It sure has a weird name.

Locke : Hmm... You seem so ignorant. A Chocobo is a big bird, just like the one behind me.

Mina : Hey watch your words hot shot. I can't know what's a Chocobo is if I never saw one before.

Locke : Where do you come from then? There's no place in this world where Chocobos are unknown.

Mina : Tokyo, in Japan.

Locke : Tokyo? Japan? Are you sure you feel all right? I'm sorry, but I traveled across the World a lot of times, and there is no town called Tokyo, or Japan.

Mina : I thought so... After seeing those birds. And what's you name?

Locke : I'm the great Locke Cole, world's best treasure hunter.

Mina : Treasure hunting? That's your job? (She starts laughing)

Locke : What's so funny girl?

Mina : Sorry, but from where I come, treasure hunting is not taken seriously.

Locke : That's ridiculous! Look at your medallion. I'm sure it's worth a lot of gold pieces. Celes had one similar to that.

Mina : Gold pieces? This looks like a big old fairy tale... Wait a minute... Did you said you knew a person with another necklace like this one?

Locke : Celes had one... But it was a flame instead of a snowflake.

Mina : A Flame? Oh no... The legend! It's true after all...

Locke : What are you talking about? What legend?

Mina : It's a long story...

Locke : Well, Mina right? You seem like a nice girl that tells the truth after all. Why don't you ride with me back to the castle. You can explain this mystery to me and my friends.

Mina : Beats staying here...

Locke got on his Chocobo. He lowered his hand to Mina. She took it, blushing, and sat right behind Locke. He gave an order, and the Chocobo ran very fast toward the castle. "Where am I?", she thought to herself...

------

/ Cherry Hill Temple \

Inside the Temple, the 3 Scouts transformed to their normal forms, at the amazement of Celes. Raye told her 3 friends and Celes what she knew about the medallion of Mina. Serena didn't understand much about it, but she knew her friend was missing. She was lost in her thoughts, and the three others were discussing about this mystery.

Raye : That's all I know...

Lita : This doesn't explain where Mina is. Poor girl...

Amy : Well, it's only logical to think that Mina took the place of Celes in her world. You told us that another medallion would appear when the first one was worn... It seemed that this happened. And Celes was teleported here, right where Mina was sitting... Well that's what I think... What do you think?

Raye : (Tear Drop) Well... Hmm, I'm with you Amy.

Celes : So this Mina girl took my place? I hope she can defend herself, because my world is very dangerous.

Lita : Don't worry about her... She knows how to fight. I just hope Amy is right.

Celes : But how do I get back into my world?

Amy : I'm afraid there is no answer to that question right now Celes... I'm sorry.

Raye : And if Amy says it, there is really nothing we can do for now...

Celes : Damn...

Serena : Well, why don't we go see that clerk again? Maybe he's hiding something...

Raye : (Eyes wide open) Serena... Amazing!

Serena : What did I do?

Lita : (Smiling) That's a great idea Serena.

Raye : Yeah... It's amazing it came from her.

Serena looked at her sadly, and she lowered her head. Amy and Lita looked at Raye in an unpleasant way. That last remark really hurt Serena's feeling. Raye had her mouth opened, but nothing was coming out. She looked at Serena again, and went besides her.

Raye : Serena... I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was really stupid of me. The suggestion you made was a really good idea. And I'm happy you thought about it.

Serena : (Looking at her) Really? (She hugged Raye) Thank you Raye... Thank you very much.

Raye didn't say a thing. She looked at Serena. She turned her head to look at her two friends. They were now smiling. She smiled too. Celes was in the back, polishing her sword.

Celes : This girl has leadership. Maybe it doesn't show at first sight, but believe me, I know these kind of things, as I already been a general. Serena, don't let the words of others disturb you. You have a good heart and a beautiful spirit. But you must be strong.

Serena : (Stunned) Really? Jeez... Thank you Celes.

Celes : Don't mention it girl...

Lita : Why don't you talk to us about your world Celes?

Amy : Yes. I'm really interested to know how things work in your world.

Celes : Why not... I have nothing else to do anyway.

The 4 girls approached themselves of her. And she told her story. How she was a general in the Empire under Emperor Gestahl, how she was beaten in thrown in prison, accusing of being a spy, how Locke saved her, how she became a member of the Returners that fought against the Empire, how Kefka killed Gestahl, and destroyed their world. She told them about her friends : Edgar, the King of Figaro and his brother Sabin. Cyan, a Knight from Doma who lost is family tragically. Setzer, the gambling man, and owner of the world's only airship. Shadow, the mystical ninja and his dog Interceptor. The little Relm who could draw anything and her grand-father Strago with lots of wisdom. The little Moogles who are always adorable. The savage Gau who lived on the Veldt. Gogo and Umaro, two very weird but lovely characters. And finally, the beautiful Terra who can turn onto an Esper, and Locke, the world's best treasure hunter. She explained what were Espers, and at the end, how they defeated Kefka and brought peace to the world again.

Amy : FASCINATING! That's a nice story.

Serena : I'm glad you understood Amy... My head is spinning.

Raye : It's incredible... A world where you can use magic at will. Nobody can do that here.

Celes : That's my world... A once beautiful world, destroyed by an evil man. Luckily, life goes on.

Lita : (Yawning) Well, it was an interesting, but long story... How about we go to bed, so that tomorrow we can be in good shape.

Raye : You're right... Celes, you'll sleep here. Do you guys want to sleep here too?

Amy : I have no problem with that...

Lita : It will be quicker for tomorrow.

Raye : Serena?

Serena : Zzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzz

Raye : (Tear Drop) She's unbelievable...

Amy : (Laughing) Well, I guess that's a "Yes".

Raye : All right... Well, I'll bring blankets for you girls.

Celes : I'm not very sleepy... I'll look at the sky a bit... I'll eventually fall to sleep, like I always do.

Lita : (Putting a hand on her shoulder) Hey... Don't worry. We'll find a way to send you back Celes...

Celes : (Smiling) Thank you Lita... I'll be okay.

The girls went to sleep. "Good night Mina... Where ever you are", thought Amy. Celes was watching the sky. There was no expression on her face. She was just looking, thinking about many things. A tear fell from her eyes... After a long time and reflexion, she finally felt into a deep sleep.

------

/ Figaro Castle \

Locke explained the situation to his friend Edgar. When Edgar heard this weird story, he called his brother and Terra to help him out. He didn't know what to do in this situation.

Edgar : So... Hmm Mina, you're saying you don't know how you arrived here.

Mina : (Kneeling) Exactly, your Highness.

Edgar : Please get up. And call me Edgar. I hate being called by my title.

Mina : (She got up) All right.

Terra : This is a strange story indeed. It's like you took the place with Celes, and she disappeared when you arrived.

Locke : What are you trying to say Terra?

Terra : Well... Maybe if she's here, Celes took her place in her world.

Sabin : I don't believe this story. I'm sure it's a trick or something, to take over the throne.

Edgar : Come on Sabin. A girl with such beauty can't have dark intentions...

Mina : (Blushing) Well... Hmm... I...

Sabin : That's your soft spot. Remember Celes. She was once in the Empire, and she's very cute too.

Locke : Hey! Have you got an eye on her Sabin?

Sabin : What? Hey back off Locke!

Terra : That's enough you two... You're acting like little kids.

Edgar : ANYWAY! You think the medallion is responsible for this Mina?

Mina : I'm positive about it. The clerk told me a legend about it, where another medallion similar to this one representing fire would appear if the snow one was worn. And Locke told me that this girl Celes had a fire medallion around her neck before she disappeared.

Edgar : Locke, where did she get that?

Locke : We defeated a Chimera in the cave leading to South Figaro.

Sabin : That's impossible. There's no Chimera in this part of the world.

Locke : Well there was one. And the medallion was in the treasure chest left by the monster.

Terra : I believe this girl...

Mina : Call me Mina (Winks)

Terra : Yes... Mina is saying the truth. If this Chimera story is true, it means something unusual happened here. There is absolutely no Chimera on this continent, so something must have happened.

Mina : Thank you Madam.

Terra : Call me Terra (Winks)

Edgar : Well, there's 3 people here who believe you (Looks at his brother). So you are my guest until we can solve this mystery. You'll eat and sleep here. Tomorrow though, I have duty calling me. We have to investigate this smoke coming from the forest near Narshe.

Locke : Smoke?

Sabin : Yeah... It appeared today. We don't know what it is... Narshe Guards told us it wasn't a fire.

Edgar : Yes. So we won't be here tomorrow Mina... But you can visit the castle.

Mina : I'd rather go with you... Be with people I know a little in this world... Please.

Sabin : Impossible! It's way too dangerous for a normal human.

Mina : (Smiling) But I'm not a normal human.

Sabin : (Angry) I KNEW IT!

Edgar : Calm down Sabin... Mina, what do you mean by that?

Mina : I don't know if I should tell you this... Where I come from, I'm part of a team called the Sailor Scouts. I, with my four best friends, fight evil where ever it appears. I'm known as Sailor Venus.

Terra : Sailor Venus?

Mina : (Takes her transformation pen) Yes... When I say "Venus Star Power" holding this stick, I transform into Venus.

Sabin : (Laughing hard) That's the stupidest story I ever heard!

Everybody looked at him. Mina hold her transformation pen in the air, and shouted "VENUS STAR POWER". In a fraction of second, Mina was now gone. Sabin was rolling on the ground, still laughing of the story he just heard from the blonde girl. The 3 others looked, amazed by what just happened. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH", Venus shouted. A beam emerged from her finger, and landed right between the legs of Sabin. He stopped laughing, and look up, at an angry Venus.

Sabin : Hey! Who the hell are you?

Venus : I'm Sailor Venus, and I suggest you stop laughing like a fool.

Edgar : (Laughing) That's the second time a girl order you to do something Sabin.

Sabin : That's impossible. How come this girl knows Blitz techniques? She can't possibly have studied under Duncan's teachings! She's way too young.

Venus : What's a Blitz technique?

Locke : It's the martial art techniques used by Sabin. Powerful techniques. Be careful not to make him mad.

Terra : Yes, and you used a beam, like the Aura beam of Sabin, Sailor Venus... But are you really Mina? You look different.

Venus : Yes. I'm in my fighting form now. Please take me with you tomorrow. I won't be a bother...

Edgar : I don't know...

She kneeled down, putting her hands together, and made big watery eyes. Edgar looked at her, confused, and finally accepted to take her with them. That decision made Sabin angry, and he left, without saying anything. Mina felt bad about it. She did want to teach him a little lesson, but she didn't want to make him mad like that. She used her pen to return to her normal self.

Mina : I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him angry...

Edgar : Let him go... He's still a big baby inside. But he's a great fighter. He'll come tomorrow, don't worry about it.

Locke : Well Mina, I'll show you around the castle while the dinner is being prepared.

Mina : Great!

Locke and Mina left the throne room. Edgar and Terra were left alone...

Terra : She seems like a nice girl... So young, and very beautiful. I hope we can find a way to send her back though, and bring Celes back here. I'm sure she's not very happy were she is now...

Edgar : Yes... She's a mysterious girl. Did you see what she did to Sabin? I thought only Sabin knew how to throw energy like that.

Terra : Yeah... We'll ask her how she did that at the dinner.

The two of them left the throne room. Later that night, they had dinner all together. Mina talked about the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter... The Powers they had... The enemies they encountered, etc. Her story amazed her new "friends"...

End Chapter 2


	3. Amazing Powers

Blonde Exchange, by Boyce

Chapter 3 : Amazing Powers

/ Streets of Tokyo \

It was another beautiful day on Tokyo. The sun was shining in the sky without a cloud to worry about. Like they said, the girls and Celes were walking in the direction of the antique shop Raye and Mina had visited the day before. The people walking on the streets were all looking at Celes, intrigued by her clothes and armor.

Celes : Sigh Why are people all looking at me like that?

Lita : Well, your clothes doesn't fit very well with the rest...

Serena : Are we far from the shop Raye?

Raye : It's just around the corner Serena.

Celes : The technology is so advanced here... I can't believe what I'm seeing.

Amy : You don't have cars in your world?

Celes : There's one airship in the world. Or we travel by Chocobo.

Lita : Chocowhat?

Celes : Chocobo! A big bird that run extremely fast.

Serena : Sound a bit primitive...

Celes : Primitive? You should see the technology that permits Figaro castle to move underground...

Amy : (Eyes wide open) Ohhhhh I would love to see that.

Lita : Probably won't happen Amy...

Celes : You never know... I would be glad to show it to you one day Amy.

Amy : Thank you!

Raye : Anyway, here we are.

The group stopped in front of the antique shop. Raye opened the door, and the little bells rang again. She invited her friends inside. Raye entered last, and she went directly to the counter, with her friends behind her. The clerk welcomed them as usual.

Clerk : Hello Girls! Please look around...

Raye : Hi Mister. You don't recognize me? I came here yesterday with a friend.

Clerk : Ohhhhh Yes! The snow medallion right?

Raye : Yes!

Clerk : But your friend seems different today... And she is wearing weird clothes.

Celes : Weird clothes?

Raye : Hmm! This is not the same person, Mister. But look closely at her medallion.

Clerk : (Looking carefully) By the power of the dragons, that's the Fire medallion! So the legend is true after all.

Amy : Tell us about this legend. I'm sure you know more than you told them yesterday.

Clerk : But I...

Celes : (Getting her sword out, almost cutting the counter in two) Hey old man. You better tell us, or else!

Clerk : (Turning white) Of... Of course Mi... Miss!

Celes : (Withdrawing her weapon) That's better!

Clerk : You already know what I told you yesterday. Here's the next part. It is said that when the snow and fire medallion will be worn in different places at the same time, the persons wearing them will switch places.

Lita : (Releaved) So it really means Mina took the place of Celes then... That's good news.

Amy : But how do we get them back to their own worlds?

Clerk : They say a third medallion exists, guarded by a ferocious dinosaur: The black medallion.

Serena : A... A... ferocious dinosaur?

Raye : But that's impossible... There's no more dinosaurs on Earth.

Celes : There is in my world.

Amy : (Eyes wide open) Real live dinosaurs? Wow! Your world is so exciting Celes.

Lita : That would mean that this black medallion is in Celes's world. But how the hell is Mina suppose to know that? How is she suppose to find it?

Clerk : I cannot answer that. I told you everything I knew. But the secret's in the black medallion.

Celes : (Holding the hand of her sword) Sure?

Clerk : Y... Yes. I swear it! One more thing... I don't know what it means, but it is said that you can go to the world you visited, by wishing it on the ball...

Serena : (Puzzled) What? The ball?

Clerk : Yes. I don't know what this ball is, but you can travel with it.

Amy : We'll see that after we get Mina back here, ok?

Raye : All right. You should have told us this stuff yesterday! Maybe Mina would still be here with us.

Clerk : I'm sorry. I didn't want to lose the sell. And even if I told you the next part, your friend didn't seem to mind at all.

Raye : Yeah... Well, Good-Bye sir.

Clerk : Good-Bye girls.

The girls left the store. They knew a little bit more about this legend, but didn't know what to do next. As they started walking back to the Temple, they heard screams coming from the street. They looked, and saw a giant monster attacking the people. It was really huge.

Serena : We have to help them!

Lita : Yeah! Sailor Scouts time!

They went into a back alley, and each used their pen to transform into Scouts. They got out of the alley as fast as they could. And when they got to where the monster was, they were people clapping their hands. The monster was laying down, cut in 2 pieces, in a pool of green goo. A blonde girl was standing next to it, sword in hand.

Mars : What? How did she manage to do that, alone? That monster was so big!

Mercury: I don't know! But she must be very strong.

Celes : (Walking back) Hey! What kind of monster is this? It didn't even leave a single gold piece...

The Scouts look at each other confused.

Moon : Hmm, well monsters don't usually leave money behind. They only leave a mess, like this one.

Celes : Sigh This world is so cheap!

Jupiter: (Smiling) Well, things can't be the same everywhere Celes.

Mars : Yeah! Let's head back to the Temple.

The Scouts, without being noticed by anyone, transformed back to their normal selves again, and started walking back toward the Temple, talking about the legend, and how Celes defeated the big creature.

------

/ Forest, near Narshe \

The group composed of Edgar, Sabin, Terra, Locke and Sailor Venus left the Castle in the after-noon, to investigate the mystery of the smoke coming from the forest, near Narshe. At the forest entrance, 4 Chocobos arrived. One for each warrior, and one for Venus and Locke.

Edgar : So here we are guys.

Sabin : Did we really have to bring HER here?

Locke : Get over it Sabin! She can fight too! Without Celes, she'll be a great value to our team if we have to fight.

Terra : That's right. You never know what mystery lies in this forest

Venus : (Eyes in Stars) Ohhhhhh Thank you so much! Thank you Thank you!

Sabin : But she's just a girl!

Locke : So what? Relm is also a little girl, and she can kick ass easily.

Sabin : ... Well... Hmm...

Edgar : Finished yet? Let's get this over with.

With these words, the king and his friends entered the forest, where they encountered weak monsters. Edgar, Sabin, Locke and Terra were fighting them. Venus was standing in the back, not doing anything.

Sabin : Scared a bit? That doesn't surprise me! Those are weak monsters. Just imagine the bigger ones.

Locke : Sabin, Come on. Don't be so rough on her. I mean she just arrived here. How would you feel if you were teleported from another world here?

Sabin : I don't know, because that will never happen.

Terra : All right already! Can we concentrate on the matter at hands?

Edgar : Right! We are almost there.

They were walking slowly, and were approaching the smoke spot. Terra didn't take any chances, and transformed into her Esper form, at the amazement of Venus. Suddenly, a big growling filled the ears of the group. The ground was shaking, and trees were falling in front of them.

Edgar : H... Hey! What's happening here?

Locke : I don't know...

Venus : Is this normal?

Sabin : What a stupid question! Of course not!

Some trees fell in front of them, and they could see the face of a enraged Brachiosaurus appear.

Locke : OH SHIT! IT'S A BRACHIOSAURUS!

Terra : What is it doing here? They do not live near here!

Edgar : We better get the hell out of here before he casts Ultima, and turns us into dust!

Edgar, Sabin, Terra and Locke started running away from the berserk beast. Sailor Venus was standing there, looking at the beast, not moving.

Terra : SAILOR VENUS!

Sabin : Stupid girl! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!

Venus : (Lifting an hand) VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!

A gold beam form itself in front of her finger, and a beam emerged, heading right at the beast's head. The Brachiosaurus's head was heading right at Venus. The beam encountered the head in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Venus was still standing, and the headless Brachiosaurus fell to the ground, lifeless...

Sabin : (Jaw on the ground) WHAT THE? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Locke : Hmm Edgar?

Edgar : Y... Y... Yes?

Locke : Have you ever seen someone destroying a Brachiosaurus... a Brachiosaurus I say, in one blow?

Edgar : No! That means she did about 50000 of Hit Points damage in one single shot...

Terra : Yeah, but that's impossible... Right?

Venus : Hey! This little beast was scaring you? Hmm what's an Hit Point?

Terra : Venus! How did you do that? An Hit Point is a system we use to mesure the degree of resistance of a monster. Like the Brachiosaurus here... We estimated it had about 46000 Hit Points. And you destroyed it in one single shot.

Venus : What does it mean?

Edgar : It means two things. That the Brachiosaurus was already wounded. But we can already reject that, because wounded Brachiosaurus will tend to hide, instead of destroying everything in it's path... So that leave us with the second answer : You're strong!

Venus : I am?

Sabin : Not even I can do that to a Brachiosaurus... And I'm one of the strongest guy in this world. I must admit my mistake. You ARE strong. I'm sorry about what I said earlier...

Venus : (Shaking hands) Hey, that's okay Sabin!

Terra : Yeah... Although I don't really understand, because the people in our group can hardly do 10000 HP of damage in one shot...

Locke : Well forget the numbers for now! We'll have to find a way to rate her attack one day!

Edgar : (Smiling) Yeah. But for now, let's return to what's important. Let's look around here for that smoke.

The group passed by the carcass of the headless Brachiosaurus. They were still amazed by this young girl with them. Finally, they reached the spot where the smoke was coming from.

Terra : What do we have here?

Locke : (Getting something in his hand) It looks like a black medallion, with a Chocobo on it.

Venus : (Puzzled) What? Another one?

Edgar : This doesn't help us much. It only adds another piece to the puzzle. But we solved another one... The smoke is gone now.

Sabin : You're right Bro...

Venus : (Sitting on the ground) Will I ever be able to see my friends again one day?

Terra : (Sitting besides her) Mina... I mean Venus. Don't lose faith. I'm sure they are thinking about you right now. Like Locke is thinking of Celes... Look at his face!

Locke : (Blushing) What? Hey! How did you kn... Oh never mind!

Terra : (Laughing) We'll find a way, don't worry.

Venus : (Smiling) Thank you Terra. Here, I found this near the beast... I wanted to keep it as a souvenir.

Terra : What? WHAT? AN ECONOMIZER!

Edgar : What? Where?

Terra : In... In my hand! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AN ECONOMIZER!

Venus : What's an Economizer?

Locke : Venus! You're incredible! To cast magic, we made a system called Magic Points! The more powerful the spell you cast, the more Magic Points you lose, until you are too weak magically to cast anything. The Economizer is a very rare item that permits to use only 1 Magic Point each time you cast a spell! Even the most powerful ones! Only one had been discovered in the whole world!

Venus : (Puzzled) Hmm... Great! I guess...

Sabin : Amazing... I can't believe it. Maybe we could use her powers to defeat powerful monsters, and get rich!

Locke : (Eyes turning to dollar signs) Rich!

Terra : Hmm... I don't think so! She already made enough, don't you think?

Sabin : But... But... Oh all right!

Edgar : Let's head back to the castle. We'll discuss on the way there.

The group left the forest, still amazed by what they just lived. They rode their Chocobos all the way back to Figaro castle.

End Chapter 3


	4. The Black Chocobo

Blonde Exchange, by Boyce

Chapter 4 : The Black Chocobo

/ Cherry Hill Temple \

The girls were back at the Temple, a bit discouraged because, although they discovered more about the legend and the medallions, they didn't know what to do next.

Raye : This is getting nowhere...

Amy : We know this black medallion has something to do with this mystery... But it's very tough to solve this riddle, when we don't even have the black medallion in our hands.

Lita : Celes, you never heard of this black medallion, did you?

Celes : Well, in a matter of fact, I think I did.

Serena : You did? Why didn't you tell us then?

Celes : Because there was this monster to defeat. And I didn't have the time to say anything after. You were too busy talking.

Raye : Well tell us then!

Celes : Chill out Raye! It's an old fairy tale my mother used to tell me, before I was raised in the Empire. I don't know if it's true though. As you know, I told you what Chocobos were. My mother once told me that somewhere in my world was living a Black Chocobo. This Chocobo could fly in the skies at high speed. But one day, this Chocobo encountered a flying monster so strong, that it was killed in a battle. It fell to the ground. The spirit of this Chocobo was strong though, and it sealed his spirit into a tiny black coin, which could possibly be this black medallion. It is said that the Chocobo will re-awaken... But I can't remember when...

Amy : So if I understood correctly, there's a spirit living inside the black medallion?

Celes : Right... But even with the knowledge of this tale, it doesn't say how they will be able to find this medallion. My world is very big, and if that medallion exists, it could be anywhere, in a monster like the fire medallion, or at the bottom of the sea, or deep into the ground...

Serena : Well, I have faith in Mina. I'm sure she wants to come back here. So if we trust in her, I'm sure she will find a way back to us.

Celes : I told you she was a great leader. Thinking of others first, that's the characteristic of a great leader Serena.

Lita : She is a bit flaky, but she's solid when it counts, right Raye?

Raye : Of course (Winks)

Serena : (Blushing) Well... I love my friends... They mean a lot to me...

The 4 girls laughed. Celes was in the back, smiling a bit.

Amy : Hmm... Well, I hate to say this... But I think Serena is right. The only thing we can really do is pray for her return. And of course, the return of Celes too.

Celes : Thanks! Not that I don't like you, but I want to return one day too.

Raye : We'll find a way Celes... We always do.

Lita : In the meantime, can you explain to us how you defeated that creature? That was amazing!

Celes : No, it was nothing Lita. I mean, I just got my Atma Weapon out, and sliced the beast. It was like knife going through butter.

Amy : This Atma Weapon seems like a nice weapon. I see it has his normal size again. Yesterday, when you received Jupiter's attack, it seemed to have shrunk a little.

Celes : Wow, you're really observant Amy. Yes, the Atma Weapon works with my energy. If I'm wounded or anything, well it shrinks, and has less power in it. Since I had all my energy again from the sleep, it was all powerful again, and that's probably why that monster was so easy to defeat.

Raye : Well... That was great stuff. Usually, big monsters are not easy to defeat like that.

Serena : Yeah! You're really strong Celes.

Celes : (Winks) You've got that right girl.

Lita : I wonder if she's stronger than me...

Amy : That's a good question Lita.

Celes : You think you're stronger than me Lita? Let's find out! Are you good at arm wrestling?

Lita : You bet I am!

The two girls sat in front of each other. Celes was looking directly in the green eyes of Lita. She was doing the same thing, looking Celes in the eyes.

Celes : Ready?

Lita : Yeah!

Serena : All right! 1... 2... 3... GO!

It took a fraction of second for Celes to win the match. Lita hold her hand in pain, not believing what just happened to her.

Lita : Ouch! That's impossible! She's so strong...

Raye : Did you see that Amy? She beat Lita like nothing.

Amy : It's amazing... She has such strength.

Celes : (Smiling) Want to try again?

Lita : Yeah! You won't get me twice!

They took each other's hand again. Lita knew she had no chances, but she wanted to try again.

Celes : Ready?

Lita : Yes...

Serena : All right! 1... 2... 3...

While Serena was talking, Amy and Raye were looking at the hands of the two girls, and Lita had her eyes closed, to get the maximum concentration. In a fraction of second, a red light engulfed Celes, and she was gone, leaving her place for another person.

------

/ Figaro Castle \

The group was back at the castle. Edgar was observing the black medallion in his hand. Sabin was taking a nap in his room. Terra and Locke were with Edgar, trying to solve this mystery, and Mina was observing the sky...

Locke : I'm getting tired...

Terra : That medallion has to have a use of some sort.

Edgar : Of course... But what?

Locke : Look at Mina... She seems so sad. She's a nice girl though. I hope we can return her to her world.

Edgar : Yeah... Poor girl. Must not be easy for her.

Terra : Hmm... But wait a minute. She does have the first medallion around her neck does she? Maybe we have to do something with it.

Edgar : Yeah... But she seems down a bit... Maybe it's better if we wait...

Terra : I think the faster we solve this mystery, the faster she'll be happy again.

Locke : Terra's right.

Edgar : Okay. Maybe you want to talk to her Terra... I mean...

Terra : (Smiling) Sure! After all, she needs help from the feminine side.

Locke : And what does that means?

Terra didn't say anything. She turned her head and smiled at Locke. Edgar gave her the medallion. She walked slowly in the direction of a thoughtful Mina.

Terra : Hey Mina... How are you?

Mina : Oh Terra! I'm okay...

Terra : That doesn't seem like it... You miss your world, your friends, don't you?

Mina : Of course. But the thing running in my head is will I ever be able to see them again? Will I ever able to eat some of Lita's cooking, get advice from Amy, hear Raye argue, and see the smile of Serena?

Terra : Mina...

Mina turned herself, and hugged Terra as hard as she could. She was the person Mina had the most confidence in this world, because she always supported her since she got here. A tear fell from one of her eye. Terra didn't do nothing, and hug her back. Locke and Edgar were looking at the scene in the back, speechless.

Terra : Mina, we thought maybe your medallion could help us solve this mystery...

Mina : My medallion?

Terra : Yes... The snow medallion you have. Maybe if we join them together...

Mina : It's worth to try.

Terra was walking back, holding Mina with one arm. They joined with Edgar and Locke again.

Locke : You okay Mina?

Mina : I'll be fine... Thank you Locke.

Edgar : I know this is tough for you Mina. Just be strong.

Mina : Thank you... Thank you all of you... my friends.

Terra : (Smiling) See? You made friends here also. We'll support you.

Edgar, Locke and Terra were smiling at this last remarks. Mina was smiling too. Terra approached herself of Mina, and put the black medallion over the snow one of Mina. Nothing happened. She tried putting the snow medallion over the black medallion. It didn't work either. Mina felt a weird energy coming from the black medallion.

Mina : Hmm Terra? Can I hold it for a minute?

Terra : Sure Mina...

Terra gave the medallion to Mina. As soon as she took it in her hand, an orange aura surrounded her. Terra took some step back from Mina. Her hair was floating all around her, and the black medallion was glowing. Some smoke got out of the medallion, forming a big ball. Finally, the smoke cleared out, and Mina fell to her knees. A large scream filled the room, as a black bird opened his beak.

Edgar : It's...

Locke : ...a black chocobo!

The black chocobo flapped its wings slowly. It looked around, and its eyes met with the ones of Mina. It opened its beak, letting another scream out, and approached itself slowly of Mina.

Terra : Look out Mina... It may be wild and attack.

Mina : I don't think so... Its eyes are clear.

Locke : What?

The bird was right besides Mina. She lift an hand, and the chocobo smelt it. It sat down, and was still looking at Mina. The group watched her, as she was getting on the beast.

Edgar : Mina! What are you doing?

She sat on the back of the creature. As soon as she was on it, she glowed in a bright white. She looked one last time at her friends, and smiled. And in a instant, she disappeared...

End Chapter 4


	5. A New Friendship

Blonde Exchange, by Boyce

Chapter 5 : A New Friendship

/ Cherry Hill Temple \

Serena : GO!

Lita pulled as hard as she could on the arm of Celes. At her surprise, she didn't felt any resistance on the arm she was holding. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a pair of legs in the air. She let go of the hand, and looked at her adversary.

Lita : I'm sorry Celes... I didn't mean to...

Mina : Jeez! What the hell just happened?

All : MINA!

Mina : Serena! Amy! Raye! Lita!

They all jumped on her, and hugged her.

Mina : Can't... breathe... guys...

When they heard her voice, they let her go.

Serena : (Almost crying) MINA! We were so worried! Where were you?

Mina : Well... I'm not really sure. It was a strange world...

Amy : Did you meet the King of Figaro?

Mina : Wha? How do you know that?

Raye : While you were gone, this girl named Celes was here. She appeared here when you disappeared.

Lita : Yeah. And she told us a lot of details about her world, where you were.

Mina : Wow...

Amy : How did you manage to get back? Did you find a black medallion?

Mina : (More puzzled) Hey! You know everything Amy! Yes we did! And there was this bird in it. A big black bird, but with a pure spirit. And when I sat on it, PAF, I felt this pressure on my arm, and felt to the ground.

Lita : (Tear Drop) I'm sorry Mina... But I was in the middle of an arm wrestling match. And she totally beat me in the first try. I wanted to put all my strength in this second match... But you appeared right in the middle of the match.

Raye : I guess you don't know your own strength Lita.

Mina : You would completely obliterate monsters in this other world. My new friends and I met with a Brachiosaurus. They were so scared of it. I just hit it with a Crescent Beam, and it was dead. They say they never saw somebody do that to a Brachiosaurus.

Amy : That's weird. Celes did the same thing here. We met with this huge monster, but she sliced it in a single sword blow. Maybe the molecular structure of your body was alternated, and you could do massive damage in the world you landed in, so that why you destroyed a powerful monster like that easily.

Serena : (Tear Drop) Whatever... You made new friends then?

Mina : Yeah... Unfortunately, I'll never see them again. But I now retrieved my best friends here.

Raye : (Smiling) And we missed you too Mina!

Lita : Yes! Welcome back

Mina : Thanks. But there's something here bothering me... In my pocket (Checking... Getting something out) There it is. Huh? What's that?

Amy : Looks like a little sphere... There seem to be people in it.

Raye : You're right Amy!

------

/ Figaro Castle \

Mina disappeared, and another blonde girl appeared right in her place. The Chocobo felt this new presence, and got up, throwing the girl on the ground!

Celes : Ouch! My butt...

Locke : CELES!

Terra : Celes! You're back!

Sabin : (Running in) Hey what's all the noise for? Huh? Celes?

Celes : (Getting up) Well yeah! Who did you expect Sabin?

Edgar : Where were you? In Tapyo?

Celes : Tokyo... I see this Mina girl must have talked to you about her world...

Locke : How did you know that? About Mina?

Celes : We went to see an old schmok. He told us something about the medallions, and other things. He told us this girl landed here, replacing me.

Sabin : Yeah. She was a nice girl...

Edgar : What? You treated her like an old bag Sabin!

Terra : But she's gone now. She'll be happy to finally retrieve her friends...

Sabin : I didn't even say good-bye...

Locke : Hmm Sabin... You looked pretty interested in her, don't you?

Sabin : What? Absolutely not... She defeated that monster. She was strong. I... I wanted her to show me how she did that to the Brachiosaurus.

Celes : (Puzzled) What did she do?

Edgar : It's incredible. She killed a Brachiosaurus in a single shot.

Celes : WHAT? But that's impossible. You rated it at about 46000 HP! Nobody can inflict that much damage in a one blow!

Terra : But she did it Celes... We saw it with our own eyes...

The Black Chocobo was right behind Celes. She didn't even notice it. It flapped its wings, creating a gust of wind. It stopped, and looked directly at Celes. She turned her head, and saw it.

Celes : (Stunned) The... The Black Chocobo!

Locke : I completely forgot about it!

Sabin : Yeah... I was too surprise by Celes to ask about it...

Celes : Like my mother told me... So pure... I can feel it.

The Black Chocobo opened its beak, and let a scream go. It jumped in the window, opened its wings, and flied away in the sky. Celes went to the window, and looked at it fly gracefully.

Celes : Good-Bye... Be safe!

Locke : Looks like the bird was the key to this after all...

Raye : You're right Amy!

Terra : (Puzzled) Who said that?

Mina : Hey! It's the people I met there! GUYS!

Sabin : That's the voice of Mina! Where is she?

Edgar : There! On the floor... Looks like a crystal ball!

Locke : (Picking it up) Mina! Are you all right?

Mina : Locke! We can talk! Yes, I'm fine. I'm back with my friends...

Terra : Yes! Celes is back here too. You must be happy though now. You're with your friends.

Mina : Yeah... But I wish I could visit your world again someday. It was kind of cool.

She said it, and it happened. She disappeared from the room in the Temple, and appeared in the throne room of Figaro castle.

Serena : MINA! Oh no, she disappeared again!

Sabin : Hey! Look, she's back!

Mina : What... What happened?

Amy : Hmm... I think I know... Remember what the clerk said : "You'll be able to travel between the worlds again just by wishing it on the ball." Mina wished it, and she went back. I wonder...

Amy wished to be with Mina. She disappeared too, and appeared right besides her friend.

Serena : Oh No! Amy is gone too

Edgar : Another one? What's happening? Who is she?

Celes : I don't know the blonde one, but the blue-haired one is named Amy. I met her on my trip.

Amy : Guys! Just wish to be with us.

The 3 other girls wished it, and appeared in the throne room too.

Locke : Unbelieveable! They are all here!

Terra : Hmm Mina? Can you do the presentations?

Mina : Oh Sorry Terra!

With these words, she presented her friends. Terra presented herself, and her friends too. They all shook hands.

Celes : (Shaking hands) So this is the mighty Mina who defeated a Brachiosaurus in a single blow. It's nice to finally meet you girl.

Mina : (Shaking hands) It's a pleasure to meet you too Celes. I heard you destroyed a monster in sword swing. That's not an easy thing to do.

Celes/Mina : (Simulteanously) I have one question though... How did you do that?

The two girls looked at each other, and started laughing.

Edgar : All right. This is a great day. I suggest we have a big party tonight, to celebrate this new friendship.

All : YEAH!

Terra : So Lita right? Mina told us you were the greatest cook in your world. Do you mind helping us in the preparations of the food?

Lita : (Blushing) I would be glad too!

Amy : Hmm, you're Majesty? Can I ask a question? Celes told us something about technology letting you travel under the ground. Hmm... Would it be possible to look at it?

Edgar : (Laughing) Of course Amy. But please. Call me Edgar!

Sabin : Raye... Mina told us you were great a martial arts. Is it true?

Raye : She did? Well, I'm talking lessons to get better at it.

Sabin : I was teached by the best man on this planet. Maybe I could teach you tricks, and you could teach me things too. The way Mina... I mean Venus defeated that monster... I want to learn powerful attacks like that.

Raye : (Laughing) I'll try. No guarantees though. I don't have the same powers as her.

Locke : Serena! You are the Leader of this team then. Mina told us you were the most powerful person on the team. If she defeated a Brachiosaurus in one blow, I'm afraid to think what you would have done to it. Maybe one day we could team up together, battling monsters to find rare treasures. What do you think?

Serena : (Eyes turning to diamonds) TREASURES? All right! I want my part though.

Locke : (Laughing) Of course!

Mina : I think it's great that my friends can meet yours Celes... You have great friends.

Celes : You too Mina. I'm glad we can all be together, celebrating. (Looking at the crystal ball) And with this thing, we can see each other when ever we want!

The two girls smiled. And that night, they all eat together, talking about themselves. It was a very festive night in Figaro castle. They danced, laughed, talked all night long. A new friendship was born between the young heroines of Tokyo, and the heroes populating the world, known as many as the world of Final Fantasy 6!

End Chapter 5 and story!

- I wanted to make a story between my favorite game and my favorite Anime. I hope it turned well...

- Please tell me what you think. Feed-Back will be appreciated.

- Sorry for allllllllll the spelling mistakes I made (Specially verbs XX)


End file.
